


Do You Hear Me Now

by synfulshark



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Luke is a Tease, M/M, Michael is a Little Shit, stage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synfulshark/pseuds/synfulshark
Summary: Luke likes to think about what is worth it and he thinks it might be the taste of himself now on Michael's tongue.





	Do You Hear Me Now

The music blared as they all sang as best as they could giving their all into the stage and crowd, another night and another venue. Luke was a mess as he screamed out the lyrics looking over at Michael as he slammed the strings of his guitar and he felt his throat tighten up a bit as he moved to lean into Calum's mic as they sang out the chorus to the song. Another song and another stage every night that's how it always was and he never had a complaint about his life.

Another joint and beer sitting with his friends, another line of coke when he was depressed in the old days by himself back before he would admit he wasn't as clear cut and straight edge and well,...straight in general as he had been pretending. His eyes as blue and vibrant as the sky or the ocean on a clear morning day locked with Michael's and a smirk over took the blondes face as he jumped around the stage almost like a jack rabbit on crack. 

The cheers and the screaming from the fans sent pulses through his body as he took deep panting breaths as the show ended, lining up with the others he leaned into Michael's personal space as he felt the others hand possessively grip at his hip. This was what it was for. The nights together bowing on stage watching Calum duck his head shyly at Ashton's comments about marrying him, the secret touches on stage or on the tour buses. 

Leading them all off stage like the dad Ashton was made Luke so glad he wasn't the leader, the drugs and the liquor running through his body and the pure rush of the after glow of preforming on stage was enough to have him almost unable to walk without Michael's support. Once they reached the dressing room he hardly had time to catch his breath before he felt himself slammed into the wall. 

Feeling lips along his own and then down his jaw had him letting out a hiss of a moan he felt building the whole time he had been on stage. The pure rush of the energy always had him half hard, the hand trailing down his chest and towards his skinny jeans right now was going to cause him to be completely hard in moments.

Teeth bit down on his neck as he heard possessive growls against his skin. “Fuck looked so good out there Lukey,” came the raspy voice of Michael as he slipped his hand down the front of his jeans and into his lacy black panties gripping and slowly stroking his cock. “Yeah?” Luke asked his eyes glazing over as he tugged his fingers into Michael's hair pulling him in for a kiss. 

This was what he deemed so worth it, the pure lust and love he felt as he pressed his lips against the others and tangled their tongues together in a dance they both knew so well. Michael's hand working his cock in harsh fast needy strokes. “Yeah babe, fuckin sexy....god your voice...sounded like I was fuckin you,” Michael growled out the words as he hurriedly worked his hand twisting his wrist a bit as Luke thrusted desperately for more speed. 

“Mikey...Mikey close,” he whispered out not even ashamed that he was leaking precum like a teenager all over the others fist which was working him. “Good boy, cmon baby boy....cum for me,' Michael whispered against his skin as he bit down on his neck, Luke heard loud moans and glanced over his boyfriends shoulder and saw Calum with his head tossed back bouncing on Ashton's cock. Groaning out as Calum made eye contact and smirked. 

As Michael twisted his hand pressing his thumb into his slit he screamed out a loud moan as he heard a distant 'fuck daddy please' in the back ground as he coated both Michael's hand and his panties with the cum. Watching with hooded lazy eyes as Michael pulled his hand free and licked his palm and fingers clean before pulling Luke into a deep hungry kiss allowing the other to taste himself. 

He changed his mind, this was what was worth it, tongue fucked by his boyfriend a moaning mess spent and cumming in his jeans after a show like a teenager, tasting himself on Michael's tongue followed by just something so Michael. That's what it was worth and all about in the end. Feeling Michael pull back and tug him to the couch where the other two had finished up he pulled Luke to curl up and sit on his lap. “Fucking hot boys,” Ashton commented as he sucked a bruise into Calum's collar bone marking his boy. 

“Yeah, almost fucked him against the wall but wanna save that for the hotel,” Michael mumbled as he chuckled out running his nails over the over sensitive flesh of Luke's sides. “Lukey...kiss,” Calum mumbled as he leaned over and pulled the blonde to him. Glancing over at Michael for permission the blonde nodding before Calum and Luke were locked in a intense kiss. “Fuck...can we even wait till the hotel...wanna get them both fucked out,” Ashton muttered as he watched the two moaning into the kiss. 

“Well, I'd rather be in our hotel room and dick deep instead of being caught here and not finishing,” Michael muttered out with a chuckle as he tugged back Luke from the kiss by his curls. “Tell me Lukey, want to suck Cal off or have him eat you while I fuck him?” Michael asked causing the blonde on his lap to whine and nod. “Good boy,” Ashton praised Luke as he leaned in and kissed him then he leaned over and pecked Michael. “Good boys,”


End file.
